Smallville the Complete Season Seven
by NiteX
Summary: It is now the seventh season of Smallville.The events that happened until Combat are there.Afterwords it goes according to my way based on my story Fate and Murder,which is currenly deleted.I will provide recallings soon.Enjoy.Great Fic.
1. Intro

Smallville Season Six the Complete Season -  
©&©2001.2007 WB Television and DC Comics.

Disclaimer:I donot own Smallville or any of it's characters except Damien.I speak for all the episodes.

Episode List

Episode One-Love Episode Two-Renounce Episode Three-Planet Episode Four-Return Episode Five-Patriot Episode Six-Solar Episode Seven?  
Episode Eight?  
Episode Nine?  
Episode Ten?  
Episode Eleven?  
Episode Twelve?  
Episode Thirteen Finale-Hero

Season Seven by D.K.Nites Smallville created for Television by Alfred Gough and Miles Miller Based on Superman by Jerry Siegel and Joe Cluster Starring:  
Tom Welling-Clark Kent/Superman Allison Mack-Chloe Sullivan/The Matrix Justin Hartley-Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Erica Durance-Lois Lane WWE Superstar John Cena-Bruce Wayne/The Batman Kristen Kreuk-Lana Lang/Luthor Micheal Rosenbaum-Lex Luthor Torrie WilsonWWE Diva-Wonder Woman/Diana Annette O'toole-Martha Kent 


	2. Episode One Love

Epilouge:::::::::::::

Clark ran.Ran as fast as superspeed would take him.It was not like him to run.He even felt ashamed at running from his foe.A meteor infected crazed GIRL with the powers to project kryptonite aurora blasts from her hands.He screeched to a stop in front of the kent farm,knowing that there was no way the girl could have followed him while he was zooming at super speed."

"Made i...WHAT THE???"Clark cried out in surprise when he saw a dark figure waiting for him in the barn."Who...aARRGGHHHT!!!"Clark screamed as a green colour mist blasted him straight through the stomach.

The last thing he saw before the world went black was a smirking blond girl,once the lead cheerleader and for awhile(in junior high)his girlfriend...

SMALLVILLE  
--------Season Seven-  
Episode One-Love Based on Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Smallville and all of its related elements are copyright © 2001 - 2007 WB Television,DC Comics and Tollin-Robins Prouductions.  
Created for Television by Alfred Gough and Miles Miller Season Seven for created by D.K.Nites

Synopsys:Clark faces a kryptonite crazed girl with the ability to project Kryptonite aurora from her hands,making her a deadly threat to Clark and who turns out to be©©©©©©©,who has been ressuructed by ©©© ©©©©©©.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SMALLVILLE  
--------Season Seven-------

"Ughhhrr.."Clark awoke with a extremely uncomfortable churning sensation in his stomach."As his senses came back he felt his body against metal.  
Then his sight returned.

"Where in the hell am I?"

"Ahh...Clark honey you have finally awoken.."a sweet voice said.  
"Look lady I dunno what you possibly could want with me..but..Oh Fcking Jesus!Alicia!You are the..."Clarks voice trailed off when he saw his foe was the "once sweet"but now viciously insane Alicia...the girl he had been in love with.But his emotions were quickly replaced with anger as he remembered the time she tried to kill Lana and Clarks mom again(Those of you who read my Fic "Fate and Murder in Smallville,which is unfortunately deleted will know)

"So what do you want now?To kill Lana?Chloe?Mom?"spat Clark disgustedly.  
"No luv...I want you...to KILL!!I want revenge for pushing me away..!!Just because I have powers..W..."!!Alicia was interrupted by Clark"Look Alicia YOU tried to Kill Lana...Mom!!Why?You are INSANE!!IT ' s NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR POWERS!!!"he almost shouted the last words out.

Alicia's face reddened."Well that doesn't matter now!I am gonna toture you,and kill everyone you care about Specially Lana"  
With that she left the wooden room with Clark tied up in bed.  
"Oh and Clarkie...I have a gift for you..."she smiled sweetly and took out a Led case and opened it to reveal a chunk of Meteor rock.She slowly placed it quite near Clark to stop him escaping and to toture him."Well now Clark...we can't have you escaping now..can we..."

SMALLVILLE  
--------Season Seven-------

Luthor Mansion,  
Smallville,  
Kanases,  
U.S.A.

"Look,Mason I don't care what the blody side-effects are,she will kill Clark and then...Did you plant the explosives"  
A voice replied"..y..yes Mr.Luthor"  
"Good...then I will blow her away..HAHAHA!That will teach that pompus bstrd to get Lana divorced from me and thinkning all high and mighty just the fck 'cause he is from some..(Lex looks at a file on his desk)Krypton planet!"

"He may have survived at the wedding from my bullets...but he WILL NOT live through this..you will make sure of that...won't you dr.Mason.."Lex asked kindly,but anybody can see he was commanding or threatening.."

Kent farm,  
Smallville,  
Kanases,  
U.S.A.

"Awrrrrgh..groaned Martha Kent as she awoke."What is going on?"just then she spotted a girl.  
"Ahh..Hello Mrs.Kent,long time no see!"Alicia said.  
"Oh my god..!You...You should be...!"screamed Mrs.Kent in horror."Dead?Yeah I should be , but thank Lex,for that"  
"And now kindly direct you attension upwards.."Alicia said with an evil smile.

On the top of the barn was a giant pointed battering ram,aimed straight at Martha Kent's head.A little further upwards was a small timer,reading:  
00:00:13and a small bunch of explosives.

"In another 12 seconds the bomb will blow,cutting the ropes of the Battering Ram...,and then Bam!You're DEAD!!!"Alicia laughed the last word.

"Please Alicia,don't...you used to be such a nice girl,before you tried to kill Lana and me,"started mrs.Kent in fear.

Alicia walked out with a look of hatred on her face at the mention of Lana.  
Just then she got thrown off her feet and knocked agaist the wall and instantly blacked out.

The timer had come down to 00:00:01and BOOM!!!The bomb exploded with a deafening sound.and the battering ram came and crashed onto the wall Martha was tied.The dust was so thick you can't see an inch.When it cleared,there were only pieces of the Ram left and the roof had caved in for the explosion.  
Suddenly a part of the wall was flung into the sky and Clark and mrs.Kent appeared.  
She hugged Clark."Oh my god..Where were you?What happened"  
"Whoa mom , one question at a time...Alicia kidnapped me,she ha gotten anew power,she can fire a kinda kryptonite blast .. so she kidnapped me...she was gonna kill you,Lana,Chloe...she tied me up and left a meteor chunk.When I came to it was morning.I managed to use heat vision on the table and blow it up and the meteor rock went flying into the fireplace , under the wood,so I super speeded back here!"he explained "Thank god Clark,just in time!"was his mothers reply.

Then Clark looked at the limp body of Alicia when he heard a faint ticking and...KABOOM!!Alicia blew up.  
Both of them stared in horror at the charred remains of her.

Luthor Mansion,  
Smallville,  
Kanases,  
U.S.A.

Lex smiled as a messege appeared across the laptop on his desk.

SUBJECT TERMINATEDCLOSING SYSTEMS

After a moment Lex's smile turned into an expression of anger "Hmmm...that btch couldnt kill Clark...useless,and I wasted a fcking billion dollars on the ressuruction process(Once again in my story!"Fate and Murder)!!"

-  
CornFields of Smallville Listening Track:Michael learns to Rock-The Actor

Clark walks up to a huge hole,where the meteor the ship of Zod came to earth.  
"All my fault.."thought Clark sadly.  
"If I too had died on Krypton...none of this would have happened.  
Just then a blue thing(Like the Venom Symbiote is Spider-Man 3 seeping through the ground towards Clark and enters covers his body up while he is pondering his existence with his eyes closed.Then the Thing disappears in to his body.

Clark gets up and leaves.As he goes there is a blue flash in his eyes.

$ The End Episode One $

Episode by:Donald McManion Editing:D.K.Nites Created by Alfred Gough and Miles Miller Tm 2001-2007 WB Television and DC Comics 


	3. Episode Two Renounce New Edition

"Kal-El...come to me...to us...come to kryptonnnnnnn..."Clark Kent fell off his bed upon hearing Jor-El's voice,Suddenly a blue thing began to arise...it was the suit!It started to change.And once completed stood another Clark...just like the one on the floor!.Like in a trance the blue suited Clark flew through the barn window,straight into outer space.  
And through many galaxies...and landed on Krypton!  
A figure stepped up.  
"Hello son,Welcome to Krypton...your home,I am your father Jor-El..I dont beleve we have met"  
"Hello father...Long time no see..."

Smallville Season Seven Episode Two Renounce

All new Episode Two!!

Written by Joseph Mcdough Episode by Scotty Rise and Lisa Kyle.  
Smallville created by Alfred Gough and Miles Miller.

Jonathan Kent put down his shovel seeing the troubled look on his son's face..."So...what is it today son?"

"Umm..nothing dad"  
"Come on SPill!!"ordered his dad seeing through Clarks lame disguise.

"Well...my powers are gone...must be because of the rainy week...like last time...my powers disappear for awhile...(See Smallville"Trust leads to betrayal by (I don't know the author")

"Hmmm..maybe...so just be careful son,you are vunerable now..."

"Yeah sure dad...Im gonna buzz off to the Talon."said Clark running(for once)in normal speed.

Later.  
The TALON

"Whoa..."Clark panted not used to running such a distance without Superspeed.He saw Lana walking with tears in her eyes.  
"Lana!What happened!?"asked Clark.

Suddenly Lana'a face turned angry.  
"What Happened!!!!?You dirty son of a bitch!You make me cry and now come asking"Lana,what happened?!(Sarcasm)Well you clueless as usual bastard...let's see...you barge into my appartment while Im in the shower and try to have sex with me!Next you call me a whoring b$itch and left!!!That's what happened!!!!"Shouted Lana so loudly that everybody stared at her.

"Well...F()CK OFF KENT!!!"shouted Lana.  
You..Lex all are the same!Only Whitney cared about me!!And I betrayed him...for ..y..you!"Lana ran off crying even harder.

"Awwright..what the hell was that about?asked a confused Clark.

Just then he saw ... himself...smirking at him!  
"What the?!"Clark ran after him who was not at all trying to lose Clark...infact he was trying to lure Clark!

Both of them ran into an back alley where the other Clark stopped.

"Hello,Kent...long time no see..."said the other

"Who..who are you?"Clark stammered.

"What?Don't remember?I'm disappointed!You don't remember me?"

"Oh my god!Kal-El!!!"realized Clark.  
"You...you tried to abuse Lana!You called her a b1tch!You.."started Clark "Awright already..shut up!"said Kal El."I did"  
"How did you get free!?"

"Easy Kent,d'you remember the blue Kryptonite(Episode 1)?Well,it's a suit!When you unknowingly absorbed it I awoke!HAHAHA!I have been lying inside you...for days!Your life is pitiful!!!Next I visited Krypton and my Father...he told me to kill you...but I decieded to have some fun too...that's why I played with Lana!!"laughed Kal like a maniac.

"What?!Krypton...?Jor-El?"Both of them are goners?!!"said Clark,

Kal El just stared at Clark who yelped as heat vision struck him in the shoulder.  
"ARRGH!!!!You son of a ..."

Kal El struck him again.

"Hurt's doesn't it Clark?"sneered Kal.  
"Clark groaned and fell down.

Kal-El was about to move into the kill when a figure jumped in front of him with Kryptonite!

It was Pete!!"Hold it right there Kal or what ever your name is!"shouted Pete holding the meteor rock in front of Kal who immediately fell onto the ground as Clark remained unaffected.

Pete hit Kal-El with the rock and then grimanced as his body started to melt into a blue substance.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"Screamed the melting Kal-El.  
All of the blue substance flew back and hit Clark,making his body absorb it.At once his wounds healed and he got up.Pete hurridly put the Kryptonite away.

"Pete?What r you doing back in Smallville?Ithought you left for good?!And man have you changed!(Pete was now taller,had longer hair and a small beard.  
"Well Clark-stah you ain't exactly the same now are we ... Kal-El?"laughed Pete."And I jus came for a visit...and saw you following this Kal or someone...so I followed you both."

"Well Pete...good ta see you!"said Clark and the two friends headed back to the Kent Farm.

"Well I hope this time you are here to stay Pete...It's bein lonely without you!"said Clark.

$$End Of Episode$$ Enjoy!

Next Episode:Planet

Premiere:  
Will Pete be here to stay?Can Clark undo the damage Kal El did?Also the secrets of the Krypton mentioned above will be revealed!!!"Also will Jor-El return?

Enjoy!! 


End file.
